


Delayed Gratification

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the cookies fault... why did he have to be so sexy working with Cookie Monster?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

Most people would say that I have an amazing job. And it’s true, I really do have a fun job working at PBS. I’ve been a part of some really amazing things. But nothing had prepared me for the day spent watching Tom Hiddleston filming promos for PBS and talking about ‘The Hollow Crown’.  
When he first walked in, I almost ran and hid. This man who has been the subject of so many fantasies was walking five feet from me. In all my daydreams, I was cool, calm, and collected if the opportunity presented itself to meet him. I would simply saunter up, extend my hand, and compliment him on his repertoire. Then he would immediately ask me to join him for a cup of coffee, and the rest would be history. Instead, I started choking on my coffee, almost spilling it all over my blouse. Thankfully he was talking to someone else, and didn’t seem to notice. Setting down the cup, I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. I was in charge of setting up the shots of him talking about ‘The Hollow Crown’ and his turn as Prince Hal/Henry V. That meant I had to put myself in close proximity to this sexy man, and try not to make a fool of myself. Great, no pressure.  
As I’m moving around, adjusting backgrounds and checking lighting, he comes and sits in his chair. “And your name is?” he asks me. Ah yes, that polite English demeanor rolls out, turning me into a puddle of fangirl feels. When I’ve told him my name, Elizabeth, he holds his hand out and answers “Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for all this.” He waves his other hand to gesture at the setting, but I’m too busy staring at those long fingers. Good God, I could compose a symphony just about those hands. When I collect myself and reach my hand toward his, his hand dwarfs mine. “Just tell me where you want me, darling,” he murmurs, making my knees almost collapse. Oh if only I could. When he flashes a quick grin and winks, I’m suddenly afraid I said that out loud, but then he sits in his chair, seemingly unaware of the effect he’s having on me.  
The day goes on, and I’m mesmerized watching him. The enthusiasm he has for Shakespeare is palpable, and I just wish I could sit and talk with him about what is obviously a shared favorite topic. I’ve watched his performance so many times, enthralled by his acting. This man is one of the best of our generation, no doubt about it. Even setting my horrific crush aside, I admire him. And he seems like a genuinely nice man… the jerk. This is only going to make things worse.  
After the discussion is done, he walks over to where I’m standing, attempting to drink a new cup of coffee without looking like an idiot. “Is there any way I could ask for a cup of tea?” he asks me with a sheepish grin. “I’m that British, you know.” His joke makes me laugh, and settles my jitters a bit. “Sure, I think we had some set aside just in case,” I answer, reaching for a small basket with tea bags inside. “Here, I hope these will be alright for you,” I say shyly. “Thank you so much, bless you Elizabeth,” he smiles as he begins rifling through the basket, not paying any attention to how I’m about to faint right there because Tom Hiddleston remembered my name. I think I could die a very happy woman right now.  
When the break is done, the part we’ve all been dying to see is here. We’re going to film a little spot with Tom and Cookie Monster. I’ve seen the script, and it’s going to be absolutely adorable. Fun for kids, and for mommies, frankly. As I’m making final adjustments, I hear Tom whisper “Elizabeth?” Turning to him, I see he’s pointing at the plate of chocolate chip cookies. “Please tell me that these are real and that I can actually eat them?” he begs, making the most adorable puppy dog eyes at me. Even as I’m swooning inside, I giggle and ask “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching us about self control? Do you not have any self control Tom?”  
Oh good lord. I’m flirting with him. Yes it’s very feeble attempts at flirting, but it’s something at least. As I’m grinning at him, something changes. His eyes seem to darken a bit, and he growls in a tone that sounds like Loki “Not when I see something I want badly.” The smile fades from my face, replaced by me gaping like a very unattractive fish. It’s at this point the puppeteer for Cookie Monster walks up, giving me the perfect opportunity to busy myself and rush off from… whatever that was.  
As they shoot the spot, I have to work hard to control my giggles. This is the cutest thing. But as I’m watching, I’m noticing little things that are starting to drive me insane. Like the way he’s… almost caressing that cookie! And how he keeps bringing the cookie almost into his mouth, and then stops before he can take a bite. I’m squirming as I’m standing there. This will be fueling fantasies for quite awhile now. Then, between takes, as they are touching up his makeup, he looks over and winks at me. He knows what he’s doing!  
When it’s all done, at last, everyone is smiling and laughing as the crew is putting away their things. Tom stands up and grabs a couple of the cookies off the plate. Walking over to me, he offers one with a smile. “Want a tasty treat?” he grins naughtily. I know I have two options. I can play it off, pretend not to notice how he’s shamelessly flirting with me. Or I can play along, have a bit of fun for a few minutes, and then live the rest of my life knowing that I had Tom Hiddleston’s attention for five minutes. Deciding I can live with that, I lean down, taking a slow bite from the cookie in his hand, allowing my tongue to graze his fingertips. I can hear him inhale sharply, making me grin. Turnabout’s fair play, after all.  
Grabbing the rest of the cookie, I nibble on it slowly. “Oh, very good,” I moan, pretending to not notice the way his eyes heat up again. After I finish the cookie, I take a good look at him. That long lean body is taunting me. And the way that blue shirt brings out his eyes is just killing me. As I’m studying him, I start to smirk. “What’s so funny?” he asks, obviously confused by my smile. Pointing to his abdomen and slacks, I start giggling. “You have cookie crumbs all over you.” Without really thinking, I begin brushing the crumbs from his jacket and shirt. Oh, how badly I want to let my hands continue down, brushing over the front of his slacks to get an impression of what exactly he’s packing in there. I can tell he’s watching my hands, so I allow myself the teasing joy of trailing down to brush away a few crumbs near the zipper of his slacks.  
Oh, why did I do that? I could clearly feel the bulge starting to harden beneath my touch. This wasn’t a good idea. Why did I think I could tease and flirt with him? Pulling my hands back, I whisper “Sorry. There, I think I got them.” I’m about to turn away, hoping that I can slip away without embarrassing myself any further. Before I can, his long fingers wrap around my wrist. “Elizabeth,” he growls, yes he growled that. Tugging me closer, he whispers “Follow me, now.”  
Within a few minutes, we’re in his car, leaving the studio. Tom keeps my hand tightly gripped by his as he drives, his jaw tight as he focuses on the road. Daring to sneak a peek, I almost groan out loud as I see that the bulge hasn’t done anything but get harder, bigger. Finally I murmur “And where are we going exactly?” He looks at me with a wicked grin. “Going to get your sweet treat, darling Elizabeth.” My thighs clench together and I can’t help moaning loudly. His grin grows, and I shake my head and laugh softly. This is not how I saw my day going, but I won’t be complaining.  
We get out and up to his room fairly quickly, and he leads me to his room. “Now, darling,” he purrs, sitting on the bed next to me, “Please, may I have my special sweet treat?” Tom’s hand comes up and he brushes back my hair from my face. I can only nod, completely stupefied by all this. As soon as I give assent, his lips land on mine and he pulls me onto his lap with a low growl. His hands move over my body, slowly stripping me bare to his hot gaze. Laying me back against the pillows, he begins attacking his own clothes. I try to help, but he pushes my wrists down onto the bed. “Now now, darling, this is your lesson in delayed gratification.” I can’t help laughing even as I groan in desperation. This man is going to drive me crazy, I know it.  
Once he’s completely nude, my eyes widen. This is better than I had imagined, dreamed. He reached into a toiletry bag and pulls out a foil wrapper, handing it to me. “Put it on me, love,” he whispers. I roll it over his hardened length, smiling up at him. As I do this, his fingers begin teasing my wet slit. My fingers falter and I begin trembling. “Oh my, you’re rather ready for me, aren’t you?” he crooned close to my ear. Without shame I whimper “Since you walked into the studio; especially since I watched you fondling those damn cookies.” His distinctive chuckle in my ear sends fresh waves of arousal through me. He continues gliding one lone finger over my wetness, grinning at the sounds I’m making. “Ah ah ah, not yet darling,” he leans close and whispers, “Remember, delayed gratification.”  
He just proved all the fangirl theories about him being dominating in the bedroom. I’m surprised I haven’t passed out already. When his finger moves deeper, my body arches and I make the most embarrassing noise, a mix of a moan and a scream. But he seems to enjoy it, for he keeps going. He works me closer to climax, but pulls back every time I’m almost there. Finally he leans closer again and tells me “Don’t cum until I tell you darling.” I nod and with a teasing smile whisper “Yes Sir.” His grin lets me know that he’s enjoying this as much as I am.  
He begins moving two fingers inside me, slow motions that move me so close to my climax. I keep moaning and I finally jokingly repeat Cookie Monster’s words “How long do I have to wait? This is hard!” He laughs, biting along my neck. “Don’t worry, darling, it will be better for waiting.” I try to concentrate on holding back my release, to the point where I feel like I may blackout. Finally, he pulls his fingers from me, licking them slowly before positioning himself at my entrance. “Oh darling, you’re so hot and wet,” he groans as he begins pushing into me slowly. All I can manage to do is moan his name loudly. I have never been this stretched by a man. I’ll definitely be walking funny tomorrow.  
He slowly thrusts into me, our moans blending together. I’m so wound up from his earlier touches, my body is reacting strongly. I start begging him to please let me cum, but he just smirks down at me, lifts my legs over his shoulder, and begins pounding harder into me. I’m trembling under him, and I just know if I don’t find release soon, I’ll implode. Finally, I hear him growl out “Are you going to cum for me now?” I begin begging him “Please! Please I need to!” Gripping my hips tightly, he shouts “Now, cum now Elizabeth!” Immediately my release rushes through me, and I bow up as I scream his name. I watch his face as he grits his teeth, his whole body stiffening up as he cums with hard jerks of his hips.  
He releases his hold on my legs and they fall to the mattress limply. We’re both panting loudly as he falls beside me on the bed, one arm wrapping around me tightly. I’m surprised that Tom decides to lie there and cuddle with me. This is more than I could have hoped for. Soon he moves just for a moment, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the trash quickly before pulling a blanket over our bodies. “Now wasn’t that better for waiting?” he joked. Laughing together feels like the perfect end to this. But just as I have that thought, I feel him hardening against me again. Turning to face him, I lift one eyebrow questioningly. He chuckles self consciously before using his last line from the promo. “You want another one?” I laugh again and kiss him before answering “You have to ask?”


End file.
